<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentle Push From The Nest by brothergrimace1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611853">A Gentle Push From The Nest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1'>brothergrimace1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daria (Cartoon), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Comedy, Superheroes, young adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the fourth year of the Lawndale Legion's existence, one of the newer Legionnaires gets a visit from a friend - and instructions that are sure to annoy both her and Daria Morgendorffer herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentle Push From The Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A Gentle Push From The Nest</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Legion of Lawndale Heroes</span>
  </em>
  <em> ‘Mini’, by Brother Grimace</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <b>Legion of Lawndale Heroes</b>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b> created by James Bowman</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Rossalyn! A</em><em><span class="u"> friend</span></em><em> of yours from </em><em><span class="u">school</span></em><em> is here to </em><em><span class="u">see</span></em><em> you!</em>”</p>
<p>The breathless tone of Brittany’s voice - a reaction that she knew all too well from her five years in the <em><span class="u">USAES First Academy</span></em> and being around many cadets who developed <em>EPA</em> (for ‘<em>Enhanced Physical Attractiveness</em>’, a recognized metahuman ability in its own right) - drew Rossalyn from her books.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when my friends would break down and visit,” Rossalyn said, as she rose to see Brittany (who stood at the door of the second-floor study lounge) as the Legionnaire gestured to someone in the hall. “So, which of my fellow ‘<em>Charm Breakers</em>’ got the short straw-”</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m not one of your fellow <em>Jedi</em> types, sticks,” a male voice spoke from the hall - a voice very familiar to the Legion Academy student. “Guess you’ll just have to settle for some<em><span class="u">Rebel</span></em><em> scum</em>.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn’s eyes widened just a touch as she saw a tan Stetson, a rust-colored band around the base of the crown with several small silver accent pieces woven within, in a pair of strong yet young hands…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Harrison!”</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany’s eyes went wide as Rossalyn pulled the young man into a fierce hug. While <em>many</em> guys had tried to get Rossalyn’s attention since she arrived at the Legion Academy (it went without saying that she was the most attractive young woman there even with <em>Stacy</em> included - which was saying <span class="u">a lot</span>), Rossalyn hadn’t paid attention to any advances.</p>
<p>Even Tom Sloane - who had a known problem being around psychics - didn’t mind subbing in special-powers training courses that Rossalyn was in. (Brittany smiled at the memory of the look on Tom’s face when Julia - with Daria looking on from the background - subtly suggested that he be helpful <em>elsewhere</em>.)</p>
<p>The fact that this handsome, muscled guy in the very nice suit with a new haircut that kept his oak-brown hair down low, a<em><span class="u">bolo tie</span></em> and a Stetson could draw such a reaction out of Rossalyn made the buxom Legionnaire upgrade her estimate of the young man - which was already <em>stratospheric</em>.</p>
<p><em>He does remind me of some of the photos of Grandpa when he was younger and living down in Texas,</em> Brittany allowed,<em> as well as all of the cute cowboys and Ranger types there.</em> <em>I don’t have to bother asking questions - I’ll hear all of the gossip later!</em></p>
<p>Brittany turned to leave (with the image of the six-foot-tall young man acid-etched in her mind) when a sudden, muffled THUMP and a simultaneous, muffled squeal of pain drew attention from Rossalyn and Harrison Vance.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” Brittany squeaked as she bulled herself from the wall beside the door, her face so red that her blonde hair seemed to glow with an inner light in contrast. “The door - <em>the door’s</em> <em>over </em><em><span class="u">here</span></em>!”</p>
<p>Harrison studied Brittany as she retreated from the area before he turned back to his friend. “Thought I was your camera-ready tech-friend from <em>Cadre</em> <em>6213</em>, did you now?”</p>
<p>Rossalyn reached out to hug her friend as she answered. “Out of all the supermodel types in<em> my cadre</em>, only my friend Winston gets reactions like <em>that</em> from girls.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe Miss Taylor decided to trade up from <em>boys</em> to <em>men</em>,” Harrison quipped, the image of a Brittany with a more mature hairstyle and style of dress still fresh in his mind. “I see she’s retired the ‘<em>cheerleader</em>’ persona. The new look suits her.”</p>
<p>“You may be right about who Brittany prefers now.” As they parted, Rossalyn’s ability to conceal her mirth behind a stoic yet friendly expression was worthy of admiration. “When a few <em><span class="u">men</span></em> arrive on the premises, I’ll test your hypothesis.”</p>
<p>“Oh. So I’m the dog’s dinner, now that someone reached into your DNA and dropped a new engine in for <em>ultra-fine looks</em>, right?” Harrison’s honey-brown eyes twinkled as he looked her over. “I may not attract the ladies like the boys you’re used to being around, but I do okay.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn strode over to the mini-fridge in the lounge and studied its contents through the glass door. “So, they upgrade the training in <em><span class="u">CAUSE</span></em> to include<em> humility</em> once you get accepted over into the <em><span class="u">Elite Academy</span></em>?”she half-laughed, half-asked as she felt Harrison’s eyes follow her.</p>
<p>“To keep up with you powered folks - upgrades to training across the board,” Harrison answered. “If there’s chilled fruit - I wouldn’t say no to an orange or a pear.”</p>
<p>An orange slightly larger than a baseball flew lazily across the length of the study lounge to land in Harrison’s hand.</p>
<p>“So, how did you end up on the wrong side of the country, given that Arizona and your family are that way?” Rossalyn pointed towards the large window where the golden sphere of the Sun hung low in the sky. “Headed off to spring break somewhere on the coast, or down to Florida? Oh, yes. Please - <em>have a seat.</em>”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled as he took a seat and began to peel his orange. “I came to talk to you, sticks,” he informed her. “I came to ask why you’re not following through, especially given the type of girl - and the type of cadet - you’ve always been. There’s been talk. <em>Real</em> talk - <em>on the record</em>.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn’s pale eyebrows rose with <em>confusion</em> - an expression no one involved with the Legion had ever seen on her face. “What are you talking about?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Set back and think about it for a minute or so,” Harrison told her. “Think over everything going on with the Legion - things that you know of that the Legionnaires are up because they aren’t hiding it - but not acting towards it on an official level Do that <em>thing</em> you always do - the thing with the <em>fingers</em>. You’ll get it.”</p>
<p>Harrison’s lips moved slightly upwards as Rossalyn made an annoyed growl (something he always considered charming). “Bite me, Harrison.” she said, though not meanly.</p>
<p>Rossalyn’s irises began to glow with the electric-blue hue that most psychics manifested as the used their powers on high levels, and she began to move her fingers across the image of a blackboard-sized touch-screen monitor that manifested in the air before her…</p>
<p>“Nice mental holographics,” Harrison said, as he reached out to touch the construct of solidified mental energy. “Shame you can’t use it for anything more than your own personal works.</p>
<p>“If you mean <em>‘tracking everything in the air over the entire Atlantic or a person’s entire neural system, if I’m attached to a system that lets me access that data’</em>, Rossalyn corrected him, her focus distracted momentarily as she gently smacked his hand away from the screen. (Harrison was one of the few people - and the only boy that she could think of (besides Greg Adams) that could throw her off her game.)</p>
<p>“All of the schoolwork files, test battery results, full Legion Academy personal journals and the paperwork for the Academy,” Rossalyn said, as she flipped through all of her memories from the past year.</p>
<p>“You know - if you can manifest anything in your memories, how about an image of you in that fancy outfit you wore for that Legion charm school ‘<em>finishing exam</em>’…?” Harrison chuckled. “We’ve heard all about <em><span class="u">that</span></em>, and how guys weren’t able to look you in the eye for a week after because you’d know what they were thinking about-”</p>
<p>“I am <em>so</em> ignoring you, Harrison,” Rossalyn shot back; she was unable to keep from smiling as she spoke. “Transfer credits from the Legion Academy, personal affairs, vacation plan for Japan with Arizona and Eleanor, plans to get Greg, thank-you letters for everyone who’s helped me and invitation letters to the Legion Academy commencement ceremony, excursion out to Lackland AFB to visit my uncle, nutrition and exercise plans, observation reports - <em>Oh</em>.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn brushed her hair from her face as she turned to face Harrison. “<em>You’re here to lecture me about </em><em><span class="u">Morgendorffer</span></em>.” She stated it as plain fact. “You want to know why I’ve never approached her about offering assistance with <em>her mystical issues</em>.”</p>
<p>Harrison nodded as he motioned for her to continue.</p>
<p>“Without being rude, Harrison - you have it far easier in dealing with<em><span class="u">your</span></em><em> high-powered psi-active from Highland, Texa</em>s with a chip on her shoulder ,” Rossalyn pointed out. “All you had to do was take Rachel-Renee out for a spin in <em><span class="u">Zero Area</span></em>, knock the wheels out from beneath her and then - you become <em><span class="u">First Cadet</span></em> for the <em>CAUSE Program</em>.”</p>
<p>She referred to the ritual selection that took place near the start of every academic year for selecting the lead cadet in each of the seven <em>Metahuman Studies Programs</em> at USAES. (Cadets like Harrison were enrolled in the <em><span class="u">Combatant/Archivist-Ultimate Studies/Extranormal Program</span></em> or <em>CAUSE</em> - the program that trained <em>non-powered</em> individuals to fight and survive among metahumans, and which was considered <em>the most difficult program at USAES to </em><em><span class="u">enter</span></em><em> and </em><em><span class="u">complete</span></em>.)</p>
<p>Rossalyn let a smile appear on her face. “Why is it that you <em><span class="u">Rebels</span></em> always want to go after us <em>Jedi</em>-types?”</p>
<p>“Your own fault, sticks.” Harrison let his wide, beaming smile shine forth at the use of the nickname for the non-powered cadets. “If you scatterbrains were sensible and chose your <em>Prime</em> like the mystics chose their <em>Sovereign - standard test scores -</em> we’d probably go after the folks in ‘<em>Kato’ </em>or even the <em>ponies</em> in <em><span class="u">STS</span></em>. You guys just had to make your choosing a <em>physical dominance ritual</em> so by stomping your best into the dirt - <em>we show that we’re </em><em><span class="u">better</span></em><em>.</em>”</p>
<p>“That’s why you didn’t wear your uniform,” Rossalyn said. “You didn’t want to be seen flashing around with your extra uniform pip and shoulder cord - ‘<em>Marshal</em>’.” This was the name used for the <em>First Cadet </em>in the <em><span class="u">CAUSE</span></em><em> Program</em>.</p>
<p>The tall blonde reached across the table to help herself to a slice of freshly-peeled orange.” So how fast <em>did</em> you beat Rachel-Renee?” Rossalyn inquired. “Tell me that she at least squealed a bit before you got her.”</p>
<p>“Henry’s not <em>Esper Prime</em>.” Harrison moved his hat away from the orange slices. “You <em><span class="u">are</span></em> taking Legion Academy training seriously. I thought you’d have known.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn sat upright. “<em>Someone </em><em><span class="u">beat</span></em><em> Rachel-Renee?</em> Who stepped up like <em><span class="u">that</span></em>?” she asked, unconcerned about her expression of surprise. “<em>Ashbury? Lyndon?</em> Did <em>Santos</em> change her mind about following Farrington in as a <em>Prime</em> - or did <em>Davers</em> finally come out of his shell? Please - just don’t tell me that it’s <em>Delaney Jordan</em>…”</p>
<p>“Five snowbirds in a row,” Harrison told her. “<em>Menthe</em> got the cord.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn's eyes blinked hard in disbelief. "<em><span class="u">Emily ame Menthe</span> is Esper Prime.</em> How did <em>THAT</em> happen?"</p>
<p><em>“Perfect storm,</em>” Harrison reported, as he threw an orange slice with unholy accuracy and control - and it landed perfectly inside Rossalyn’s open mouth, upon her tongue.</p>
<p>“Nobody with the firepower to make it a fight wanted to make a go of it, not without <em>you</em> there to prove themselves against,” he went on. “Emily beat the few people who decided to stand up. She’s a Second Class and if you ask me - having to do your internship year on a personal protection detail to <em><span class="u">Linda Griffin</span></em>-? She <em><span class="u">deserved</span></em> to be <em>Prime</em> and then some.”</p>
<p>Harrison shifted in his chair. “Enough about that. Morgendorffer’s making herself and the Legion a target with her - <em><span class="u">less</span></em><em> than subtle</em> - magical inquiries. She’s picked up a few tricks with the cadets on the<em> Old Campus,</em> but there’s nothing that she’ll be able to pick up that could do her, her sister or anyone else any good against a <em>real</em> mystical threat - let alone this guy who’s come after them at least twice..”</p>
<p>“You <em><span class="u">don’t</span></em> know Daria.” Rossalyn’s tone was pointed as she spoke. “She takes things personally if it in any way makes her feel - in her point of view - that she’s being challenged by, threatened or made to seem inferior to others. She’s opinionated and stubborn to the point of harboring prejudices against those who fall short of said opinions, never met them in the first place or who threaten her world-view.”</p>
<p>“Doing <em>psychological profiles</em> on Legionnaires, are we?” Harrison tossed down an orange slice. “Med school and that psych internship are several years away, sticks. Don’t get Jung up on it so early.”</p>
<p>“I’m just voicing observations - and without <em><span class="u">very</span></em> bad puns.” Rossalyn gave a shrug. “You ‘re right. I<em> don’t </em>know her. Few people ever will know <span class="u">anything</span> of Daria <em>beyond what </em><em><span class="u">she allows</span></em><em> them to see</em>. What I do know from that is that Daria will be obstinate to the point of endangering herself and others simply because she cannot move past anything that she considers a slight against herself.”</p>
<p>“Of course, <em>you</em> have an <em>example</em>,” Harrison spoke up. He was technically a year ahead of Rossalyn - but he’d seen <em>five years</em> of her incredible intellect in action before graduating with <em><span class="u">his</span></em> <em>First Academy</em> class and <em>knew</em> that she’d not lost her edge.</p>
<p>“Last spring, the Legionnaires had a ‘<em>peace picnic</em>’ with <em><span class="u">Cadre 2996</span></em> in order to get past any and all hard feelings about the VR combat simulation they participated in the year prior,” Rossalyn explained. “From what I’ve been told and heard of about that outing - and from what I’ve seen of the Legionnaires myself - the only person who actually needed that was Daria herself. Everyone else either took the exercise for what it was or easily forgave the others… more or less.”</p>
<p>Harrison broke out laughing. “I heard about the tennis bracelets and other trinkets Quinn got from the Prime ,” he said. “In another reality, they<em> might</em> have been dating after that. Speaking of which - I heard that Stacy Rowe forgave <em>Lyter </em><em><span class="u">and</span></em><em> Brace</em> over and over and over again. Holy God. I haven’t heard about or seen anything like <strong><span class="u"><b>that</b></span></strong> since Jamala Harrison’s breaking her leash on <em><span class="u">Ostrich Day</span></em>, back when I was a Fifth Year.”</p>
<p>“The thing is that even though fences were supposedly mended and Daria began to study some basic <em><span class="u">Mental Enhancement</span></em> literature and protocols - <em>she hasn’t expressed </em><em><span class="u">any</span></em><em> interest in any active powers psi-training or learning any new aspects.</em>” Rossalyn idly brushed at her left eyebrow. “In all the time since she’s first come to <em>‘the Axe</em>’, do you know that <em>she’s </em><em><span class="u">never</span></em><em> set foot inside the </em><em><span class="u">JRC</span></em><em>?</em> Not even <em><span class="u">once</span></em> - meanwhile, she’s spent enough time over on the <em><span class="u">Old Campus</span></em> to get credit for one of the basic familiarization seminars for civilians and several of the Year One certifications.”</p>
<p>Rossalyn sat up straight. “<em>She’s learning </em><em>how to </em><em><span class="u">perform</span></em><em> magic.</em> I know for a fact that she knows how to do basic homesteading spells - because <em>I could </em><em><span class="u">feel</span></em><em> it</em> as she did it a few days back. It doesn’t matter what she <em>says</em>, because her <em>actions</em> say that she doesn’t want any psi-actives to help her-”</p>
<p>“<em>They </em><em><span class="u">don’t</span></em><em>care</em><em>.</em>” Harrison’s voice was modulated to put an end to the discussion. “The word’s come down from on high, Rossalyn. <em>You WILL go talk to Morgendorffer and</em><em><span class="u"> offer</span></em><em> her </em><em><span class="u">help</span></em> - your own, and from your cadre. Help her learn things that may help her with any magical threats-”</p>
<p>The last orange slice flipped easily between the moving fingers of Harrison’s left hand as easily as if he were using a quarter; Rossalyn recognized it as one of the basic CAUSE drills younger cadets were taught to improve agility and focus… as well as distract others so that a cadet could gather his or her thoughts before they spoke.</p>
<p><em>“ -‘and Morgendorffer shouldn’t feel as if every Academy Cadet </em><em>expect</em><em>s</em><em> everyone to come with hat in hand and eyes to floor</em><em>,</em><em> begging for any crumbs </em><em>of wisdom and skill that </em><em>their exaltedness should deign to part with</em><em>’,</em>” Harrison concluded. “That was <em><span class="u">a direct quote</span></em><em>.</em> ”</p>
<p>“I thought Colonel Cooper had left in the fall,” Rossalyn said, as a sliver of heat entered her tone. “I heard that she was taking that new job at the White House - <em>National Metahuman Affairs Adviser</em> - and that she reports to <em>NCA</em> personally.” (She used the term ‘<em>NCA</em>’ to reference <em><span class="u">National Command Authority</span></em> - the term used by the armed forces for the U.S. President him- or herself. It also referred to the <em>U.S. Secretary of Defense</em>, but was used interchangeably for either or both in unison.)</p>
<p>“Word on the street is that the <em>First Lady</em> got a look of her a few weeks before she was scheduled to move in - the day before she went down to Florida and the President stayed in D.C.,” Harrison told her. “She had come in to spend a couple of days getting her office and other things ready so that she could start right away with the new session of Congress - and word has it that FLOTUS wasn’t about to have someone that pretty in the face around while she wasn’t there. <em>You didn’t hear it from me.</em>”</p>
<p>“So, she’s still there with her ‘<em>keep all of the cadets in their place and remind them of who they are</em>’ attitude,” Rossalyn snarled.</p>
<p>“The upper ranks heard that you were offered membership with the Legion - <em>and they </em><em><span class="u">strongly recommend</span></em><em> that you should </em><em><span class="u">take it</span></em><em>.</em>” Harrison managed a smile. “It would be an excellent resume credit that would open doors for you in the future - and it would give you experiences that you would be able to share with other cadets. If you were to accept… you would be <em>the very first </em><em><span class="u">regular-service</span></em><em> officer</em> who would have also been a Legionnaire.”</p>
<p>“What about Carl- I mean, <em><span class="u">Julia</span></em>?” Rossalyn asked.</p>
<p>“Carlyle was <em>Federal Service. </em>When you return to Evansville, <em>you’ll </em>be on the <em>Armed Forces</em> professional service track,” Harrison pointed out. “They said that someone’s going to talk to Carlyle about offering any possible assistance, as well. They want <em>you</em> to talk to Daria by tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Rossalyn’s tone wasn’t cross or dismayed or even angry; it was as if she were a trained dog just taken off its leash after being given a command.</p>
<p>“Now, don’t be that way, sticks.” Harrison looked at his watch. “I’d better be getting along soon, but first - I talked to your Supervisor - <em>Colonel Cossett</em>. He wanted to know if you’ve-”</p>
<p>Rossalyn thought that the way he blushed made Harrison look somewhat adorable.</p>
<p>“He wanted to know<em> if you’ve allowed yourself to </em><em><span class="u">indulge</span></em> since you’ve been here at the Legion Academy-”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is almost <em>insane.</em>” Rossalyn rolled her eyes as she spoke. “Why is it that <em>so many people</em> are interested in <em>my</em> sex life?”</p>
<p>Harrison eased himself away from the table as he spoke. “Is this a trick question?”</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>Rebel without applause-</em>” Rossalyn cut off her own voice as she telekinetically pulled Harrison over the table to levitate him upside-down as she lay a slow, deep kiss on the young man. “In addition to solving my slight curiosity about the mystery surrounding ‘<em>first kisses</em>’, <em><span class="u">that</span></em> should be enough to stop <span class="u">all the gossip</span> about me-”</p>
<p><em>“Clearly, you </em><em><span class="u">do not</span></em><em> understand how ‘gossip’ </em><em><span class="u">works</span></em><em>.”</em> Sandi said as she stepped into Rossalyn’s line of sight just behind the still-held-aloft Harrison - who had somehow managed the feat of looking as if he had been both struck by a Golden Gloves-ranked boxer <span class="u">and</span> had his tummy tickled in a way that would make a Shih Tzu’s entire coat of hair curl. “Who’s your <em>friend</em>, Rossalyn?”</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, Rossalyn could also see several of her fellow students (and grimaced inwardly as she saw Lydia and Arizona both take off at <em>the speed of blabber</em>) standing at the doors of the lounge as a smirking Sandi and an awestruck Brittany approached the table - along with Daria, who wore her everyday ‘<em>cat who’s patently</em> <em>uninterested in whatever you’re doing’</em> expression.</p>
<p>“This is Harrison Vance,” Rossalyn said. “<em>Cadet First Class</em> Vance. He’s with the <em>CAUSE</em> Program back at school.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Sandi’s tone instantly morphed into of of admiration and respect. “I’ve heard of you guys.”</p>
<p>“Same here, Griffin,” Vance said, as he shook her hand (while still inverted and held aloft). “There were a great many <em><span class="u">Rebels</span></em> who were not amused that they only sent <em>empowered</em> <em><span class="u">Phantom Eagles</span></em> on the detail to protect your family. There were a lot of us who wanted the duty.”</p>
<p>He turned his head to Daria. “It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Morgendorffer. I wanted to when your team came down two years ago - but I was in the <em><span class="u">Horizon Institute</span></em><em>’s </em>medical center for a week with mono, so I couldn’t make it back in time.”</p>
<p>Daria unconsciously turned to Rossalyn, who shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Unless it’s life-threatening, highly infectious or disfiguring, they don’t let healers work on cadets who come down with minor illnesses,” Rossalyn explained. “There’s reasons for the policy. Esra could probably explain it better-”</p>
<p>Harrison cleared his throat. “Sandi, Morgendorff- <em>Daria</em>,” Rossalyn corrected herself. “I’m inviting my old cadre to come visit for a few days. It’s an <em>all-psionic</em> unit, and they’re going to help me show you some strategies fo<em>r dealing with </em><em><span class="u">mystical</span></em><em> issues</em>.”</p>
<p>A tiny grin uncloaked itself upon Sandi’s face as the predictable downturn of Daria’s scowl showed itself as well.</p>
<p>“<em>EXCUSE ME?</em>” Daria all but barked. “Look, <em>I don’t need </em><em><span class="u">anyone</span></em> to come riding in on a white horse and-”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the offer, Rossalyn,” Sandi smoothly interrupted Daria as she spoke. “It’s very generous of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s the least I could do for <em>a fellow Legionnaire</em>.” Rossalyn dwarfed the others in the room as she rose from her seat, her 6’3 height well above their heads. “If the offer is still open, that is.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Sandi shook her head as she extended her hand. “<em>Welcome to the Legion -</em>”</p>
<p>“<em><span class="u">Enhancer</span></em>.” Rossalyn smiled her brightest, warmest smile as she shook the offered hand. “As for my colors…<em> royal purple</em> and <em>gunmetal gray</em> - <em>the colors of the </em><em><span class="u">USAES Mental Enhancement Program</span></em>.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me - but would you <em>please</em> let me down now?” Harrison didn’t sound scared or annoyed - but he was slightly uncomfortable with the number of young women who had gathered in the lounge and gathered in a circle, as if examining a prized tuna before it went on sale in a Japanese open-air market. “Rossalyn? <em>Do you mind?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>END</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 April 2019</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>